howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spitelout Jorgenson
|Faction = Hooligan House Jorgenson |Status = Alive |Occupation = Part of the Berk Council Second-in-command (formerly) War General (formerly) Dragon Riders' Auxiliary member (formerly) |Location = New Berk Isle of Berk (formerly) |Alignment = Good |Wife = Unnamed wife |Other = Griplout Jorgenson Hedgelout Jorgenson |Children = Snotlout Jorgenson (son) |Voiced by = David Tennant |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon |Last Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |Quotes = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Spitelout Jorgenson is the father of Snotlout Jorgenson and a warrior of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Physical Appearance Spitelout is a tall, muscular Viking with a stubble that eventually grows into a beard. He also wears a helmet decorated with yak horns and a gray tunic. Personality Spitelout takes great pride in his son Snotlout, but he often pressures the latter to become a great Viking and to always be a winner. Spitelout is also a rather stubborn Viking who sometimes likes to do things on his own, though it is revealed that his actions are ways to prove his worth to Stoick. He seems to be rather relaxed in the face of familiar danger, which is proven when he did not flinch when the Singetails tried to attack him in order to free the captured Deathlout. Abilities, Skills, and Talents Spitelout has won many Thawfest Games, proving to himself and others that he is one of the best Vikings. Endurance and Stamina: Like his son, Spitelout was able to survive the lightning blast of a Skrill. However, he spoke gibberish following the Skrill's attack, just like Snotlout. ("A Time to Skrill") As demonstrated numerous times, Spitelout has a very thick skull that can withstand bludgeons. His stamina is very high given that he was able to take out multiple Dragon Hunters on his own even after having been struck by lightning from a Skrill. ("A Time to Skrill") Dragon Training and Riding: Spitelout is shown to be a capable Dragon Rider, albeit after a lot of practice. He rides his Deadly Nadder, Kingstail, without any issues. Before training with Astrid, it was shown that he and Kingstail did not have a very good aim with Kingstail's spines and fire. However, this seems to have improved greatly as the war against the Hunters continue. Strength and Fighting Skills: Spitelout is shown to have a high level of strength, being able to lift two wild boars, one on each of his arms without any signs of struggle. ("Snotlout Gets the Axe") He is shown to be great fighter and can easily take on several Dragon Hunters and Dragon Flyers, despite his tendency to act without thinking. Accuracy: Spitelout is able to shoot down the Frozen Skrill with a bow and a single dragon root arrow. ("A Time to Skrill") Relationships Stoick the Vast Spitelout's relationship with Stoick had been a rather complicated one. Spitelout sometimes disagree with his chief's decisions because he feels that his methods are better, which would lead to some conflicts between the two. In "Turn and Burn" however, it is revealed that Spitelout only wanted to prove his worth to Stoick and he would learn from his errors. When Stoick was ambushed by Dragon Flyers in "Darkest Night", Spitelout alongside Gobber and Gustav, came to their chieftain's rescue. He also showed concern when Stoick's condition had not improved. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Spitelout and the other Vikings learned about Stoick's death from the invading Drago Bludvist, and he was nonetheless shocked to hear the news. Kingstail Spitelout has shown that he does care for his dragon and they appear to work very well together despite having only known each other for a short time. According to the game, Dragons: Rise of Berk, Kingstail shoots first and asks questions later, just like Spitelout. Spitelout also apologized for hurting Kingstail's feelings when he referred to another dragon as a "sparky lizard" but quickly added, "no offense to you, of course." Overall it seems that Spitelout and Kingstail are close and make a great team. Snotlout Jorgenson He loves his son very much but is often overly tough on him though this is only because he wants to make the best out of him. When it comes to competitive games like those of the Thawfest he is very eager to make sure his son does not lose any games and when he sees his son losing he becomes very angry and forces his son to try harder, he even made his son very upset by telling him that he wouldn't be a Jorgenson if he lost the game. However, after he won the game in the race he was very proud of his son. Spitelout does indeed care about his son. But he can be harsh on Snotlout. In "Not Lout", when Spitelout built a storehouse, the whole town was happy. Afterward, Snotlout went to his father and was happy. Snotlout said something along the lines of, "We are the best!" Spitelout then told Snotlout, that he had done nothing and it was all him. Snotlout was hurt, but he still listens to his father, and thinks he is always right. Hookfang Spitelout shows to be tough on Snotlout's dragon as he wanted his son's dragon to make sure to win the games and he was pretty harsh when his dragon was very close to death as he can easily be replaced like a sword. Soon, a few years later, they seemed to be on better terms as Hookfang was able to make Spitelout ride on him for battles. Appearances Trivia *David Tennant, who provided Spitelout's voice, had previously narrated a series of Hiccup's adventures on audiobook. *Since David Tennant was unavailable for How to Train Your Dragon 2, Spitelout has no speaking lines in the film. *Unlike most of the male adult Vikings, Spitelout lacks a beard and instead sports a stubble. He eventually grows a full, yet short beard in Dragons: Race to the Edge and How to Train Your Dragon 2. *Spitelout takes the place of Baggybum the Beerbelly from the books as Snotlout's father. *In the book series, Spitelout has a scar under his right eye but in the second film, it is absent, either through it being faded or through a production goof. *In the Dragons: Race to the Edge episode, "Follow the Leader", Spitelout was seen in Fishlegs' dream playing a guitar. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Viking Category:Hooligans Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Characters Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:House Jorgenson Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Minor Characters Category:Snotlout Jorgenson Category:Spitelout Jorgenson Category:Kingstail Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk